family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfall Clan
http://warrior-cats-of-nightfall-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_Nightfall_Clan_Wiki Current Cats Leader: Cherrystar (Cherrypool-Moonstar) Deputy: Hollyfall (Hollyfall) Medicine Cat: Looking for one Warriors: Looking Apprentices: Looking Kits: Looking Queens: None Elders: Looking Old FR List Cats (Most Active) Leader: Cherrystar (Flora Moonstar) Deputy: none Medicine Cat(s): Swiftstrike (Sarah Swiftstrike) Senior Warrior(s): Dovecloud (Brittany Blazegem) and Rosefur (Brooke Hexdream1) Warrior(s): * Sageheart (Sage Hope) * Everfall (katniss everdeenrox) * BloodFlower (Lin Sunnymph) * Violetbreeze (Olivia Violetheart1) * Skyheart (Angel Skysummit) * Moonbreeze (Moon Madi) * Thornclaw (ThornPaw) Apprentice(s): * None Kit(s): * Rosekit (Tatianna Rose) * Lilykit (Katia LilyCrystal) * Dustkit (Isabelle Cullen) * Sunkit (Golden Sun) Ranks Leader: Leader (Sometimes Deputy) Officer: Deputy, Trusted Meds, and Senior Warriors. Member: Warriors Recruit: Kit Rules 'Kits' # No going on other clan territory # Stay in a warriors or apprentices sight # Dont steal Cherrystar's CatMint # No imaginary things killing you 'Apprentices' # No going on other clan territory # Feed kits, elders, and queens before yourself # Dont steal Cherrystar's CatMint # Fight for your Clan # Do not have kits # Do not mate # No going out of the Clan Territory without premission 'Warriors' # No mating with medicine cats # Just because you are a warrior does not mean you are free to do whatever you want # Take care of kits and elder # Do not ask to be an officer, your time will come If you do not follow these rules there will be a punishment, Thank You ~Cherrystar ''All must follow the Warrior Code'' Territory Shrouded Glade and down the river from there, share with LightClan and AcornClan News Free Realms is gone :-( Allies *TearDrop Clan * BloodLust Clan * Eleniel Clan *Warrior kitts of Star Clan *BloodClaw Clan *Nightfall Werewolf pack *SilverMatrix Clan *Equinox Clan *Shadow Clan *FrozenMoon Clan *Sasparilla Clan *DarkMoon Clan *Animal Warriors of Forest Tribe *Tiger Clan *LightWave Clan * Light Clan *DarkSun Clan *Falcon Clan (Phoenix Clan) * Tigerpaw Werewolf Pack * BlackMist Clan * GreenLeaf Clan * WolfCat Clan * DarkLight Clan * BlueMist Clan *Always looking for more Enemies Currently none Currently in War with..... None Formal Leaders and Deputies Nightfur (Formal Deputy)- left and became a rouge after 3 months of being deputy Swiftstrike(Formal Deputy)- decided to take on the life of a medicine cat Snowpelt(Flormal Deputy)- left and joined BloodclawClan to take a break. Wanted to come back as deputy but Cherrystar told him to be deputy you have to be able to take on responsibilities. Then fully resigned and joined his mate Stormclaw (queen jenna) in BlueMist Clan. Warrior Ceremony (Speech)Category:Nightfall Clan "I, Cherrystar, leader of Nightfall Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She/He has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, an d I commend her/him to you as a warrior in her/his turn." "___paw" "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even if it costs you life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name." " ____paw." "From this moment on you will be known as _________. StarClan honors your _____________________, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Nightfall Clan."